Deal with the Devil
by CallMeLucy
Summary: "Dealing with the Devil is something you better shouldn't do" In order to save her beloved Konoha, Sakura has to sell her body and soul to the devil in disguise.   Sasu/Saku,Dark,Angst,Horror,action begins at manga chapter 482 ONCE MORE
1. Prolog

**Deal with the Devil!**

„SASUKE-KUN!"

The hand, covered in light blue, bright flashes, paused.

Paused at the sound of her voice.

The head with the black, spiky hair, turned.

Met pale pink hair. Emerald green eyes. Shock and Disbelief. _Her_.

"…Sakura."

While her voice bright, loud, emotions virtually flooding, remained his own dark, quiet and empty.

_Untouched_

Raised eyebrows, a suspicious expression.  
That was all she got from him.

"What do you want from me."  
A look into his cool, dark eyes and she knew what she wanted.  
Warmth, Joy, Life, Light, Love.  
A gleam in those dead, black holes, any point of light.

Light, that was gone long ago.

"SASUKE-KUN! I WILL FOLLOW YOU! I WILL LEAVE KONOHA!"

She had said it. With such a determination and willpower, only she could have said it. _She_. Sakura Haruno.

He kept silent. Narrowed his eyes to slits. Looked at her closely, closer. Tried to break the glass behind these green mirrors.  
Glass, behind one may find lying and betrayal.

_He didn't trust her…_

The realization hit her hard, knocked her mentally over.  
If he didn't trust her, he wouldn't take her with him. If he didn't take her with him, her plan would be doomed to fail. And that from the start.

"You wouldn't gain anything by following me. What are you really plotting?"

Her face changed at his question. Got more pleading, was begging for understanding, for simply placing his trust in her. Just like her voice did.

"I don't plot anything. It's just that..i've always regretted not having gone with you, back then, when you left Konoha."

Now it was his expression that changed. Appeared more interested, curious, maybe even..softer?  
She couldn't really describe it.  
But it encouraged her.  
Aroused flames, meant to set him on fire.  
Her strength, her will, her loyalty, all these advantages had to be burned into him.  
Had to convince him. _Him_. Sasuke Uchiha.

She had to _flare_.

"I will do whatever you want me to. I don't want to keep on regretting.".

"Do you know…what I want?"

"That doesn't matter. I will do whatever you sa-!"

"I want to destroy Konoha. _That_ is what I want!"

Her flames froze. Died. Formed the cold ash deep within her heart.

"Would you really betray Konoha for me?"

…

…

…

"Would you?"

…

…

"Yes…I would."

Sweat ran down her forehead. Dropped on the bedrock. Silently. Like the pearls of tears.

"Then..prove it to me!"

There was something challenging in his look, somewhat playful.  
Just as if his coldly calculating eyes could exactly estimate when she would leave the field and why.

An only game.  
Full of cruel rules.

With her as the pawn.

"There's only one possibility to prove your loyalty."

Dark eyes searched for hers, detained her.

"Form an alliance of blood with me. If i die, you will die with me."

Alliance of blood. A hidden contract with a pure bond.  
An alliance between two persons, who won't exist without the other one.  
A risky game where there is no winner or loser.  
Both win and live. Or both loose and die. Fair-Game.

Wasn't it?

Did he really want to take the risk to die by depending on her?

Now, where dying would be out of the question?

"Can you not do it?"

No, she couldn't.  
And that was exactly what he wanted to hear.  
He didn't want to take her with him. In no way.  
He just wanted to test how far she truly would go. For him.  
How long their little game would last.  
Till death.  
He doubted.

And that's why he wanted an alliance of blood. A contract of death. With the certainty that she never would sign it...

"Yes, i can!"

Surprise on his face.  
The secret proof that she must have been right.  
He never had intended to really bond with her.  
Never thought she really could be so stupid to want it.

"Come!"

Slow, careful movements.  
Every step forward should be another step backwards.  
Back to her old life. Back to Konoha.  
A wishful thinking.

Had she already done a way too many steps forward.

_Come…_

Dark and harsh his voice, pushing her faster and faster. To him. Straight into the arms of the devil.

…

"Reach out!"

He was standing right in front of her.  
Holding the kunai tightly in his hands, pointing the top halfway down.  
He seemed to be waiting.

Probably for her retreat.

She looked at him. Searched for his eyes and opened her fist.  
Bringing out a bloodied palm.  
"You did.."

Yes, she did.  
Having dug her nails into her skin until she felt blood running.

"Now you don't have to dirty your kunai anymore, Sasuke-kun"

He broke the contact.  
Looked down at his closed hand.  
Opened it.  
Blood.  
As with her.

With the difference that he hadn't caused the wounds himself.

"Sasuke..is that really your own blood?"

…

"Yes, it is!"

"How can you be so su..-"

Her words cut the air.  
And with them the kunai, that now touched his hand.  
Breaking through.  
Letting blood flow down.  
_His_ blood.

"Because I AM sure!"

He didn't hesitate no longer.  
Crossed his fingertips, ready to perform the jutsu of the everlasting alliance.  
Releasing bright-shining energy.  
In such a fast and smooth way impossible for her to follow.

He gave her a nod. The start signal.  
The indirect demand to leave Konoha and her former life once and for all.  
Because that's what would happen.  
A single touch of his palm would turn her into somebody she never wanted to become. Into a traitor, avenger. To someone like him.

_She still could go_

Her hand, shaking, trembling slowly reaching forward.  
Straight towards his own.

_She still could turn around_

Coming closer and closer her fingertips reached for the shining energy. The created jutsu of his blood.

She paused just before her middle finger could have touched his skin.

_But it was too late_

Her hand hit forward, grabbed his and squeezed.  
Strong and unbending.  
Blood mixed with blood, melt together, soaked into open wounds, into the other flesh.  
It didn't hurt. It was warm, pleasant, nice.

"If you had hesitated just a little bit longer, i would have killed you."  
The glowing energy faded with his lips falling silent.  
Together with that warm feeling inside.

It was done.  
The Deal with the Devil.


	2. Release her

**Release her**

„Let's go!"

Sasukes face darkened under the cover of black clouds. A blackness impossible to lighten. Impossible to tell when the first rays of sunshine will break through, turning darkness into brightness. Into the gentle smile, she's been missing for years.

Shaking with cold, her hand ran over to the collar of her jacket, clutched both sides pulling the warming fabric closer to her neck. The green eyes spotted his shape, the white jacket, that was about to leave at that very moment.

_He won't wait. Time for her to go._

Her eyes closed for a second as she breathed in deeply moving a little reluctantly forward. The dry dust scrunched under her feet and its loud noises made her feel insecure. She had to be on guard, she was walking over a battle zone after all. By instinct she let her eyes wandering around, detecting a rash of smashed rocks, blood-stained stones, dirt and..she paused.

_Hasn't there been a gasp just this minute?_

With a tight feeling in her chest, she turned her head and made an erratic step backwards, something got taken her aback. A shape was lying on the dusty bedrock, curled up, unmoving.

_Still alive?_

Her feet were moving on their own as she came closer only then realizing that it had to be a woman. Long, red hair covered her face, the slim body literally showered with dirt. Dark blood was oozing out her shredded top and Sakura instantly let herself down on her knees. Even if she didn't know her in person she considered it as a healer's duty to save her from death. In fact she didn't even question healing her.

Concern appeared on her features the moment she crawled towards the casualty and examined her with sharp, green eyes. The rattling breath of the young woman was unmistakable, her pale face had already lost the color of life. Sakura didn't take much to realize that if she didn't help now, she would perish under her very nose. She quickly placed a hand on the woman's chest, wiping dirt and mud to the side to finally recognize the entire seriousness of the wound. It was situated right under her heart and..much bigger than she'd expected. Sakura heard a faint cough, the chest under her fingertips started trembling.

"Everything's going to be to alright.", she said in a soft tone, while letting green chakra flowing into the wound.

"I can help you."

The redhead blinked at these words. Painfully raising her heavy eyelids, a blurry image of a kneeling girl came into sight. _I can help you. _Karin opened her mouth. She was meaning to say something, to ask who she was and why she would help her, yet the only sound that escaped her lips was a dry croak.  
"Relax.", the gentle voice muttered. "You soon will be on your feet again."  
The flood of chakra suddenly increased bringing her mouth to twist into a sad smile.

_Helping her..a stranger. Phh.. was she serious?_

Her body and soul relaxed gradually, the pain inside her grew weaker and weaker every time. She had almost closed her eyes, fully surrendered to the pleasant, warm feeling within her, as a second figure showed up from nowhere. She didn't need to see who it was. Despite her weakened perception she had recognized his chakra immediately. A prickle spread through her chest as she raised her arm in an helpless attempt of catching Sakura's attention.  
Indeed it seemed as though the girl was that deep in healing, that she hadn't even noticed the danger lurking behind her.

_If I could only.._

Karin's arm slowly started moving, shiveringly reaching out for something to get a hold of.

_If I could only reach a piece of her coat and.._

"AHH"

Sakura startled. Within a blink her head swung around and emerald eyes stared down in horror. There was a foot standing upon the scratched arm of the redhead, having rammed the soft skin violently into the ground. She could hear bones cracking, saw the arm gotten painfully squashed under Sasuke's weight. Her eyes began to burn. In sheer disbelief.

"It's surprising that you're still alive Karin."

The pressure on her arm intensified making her yelp. Her face was soaking in sweat, blood dripped from her nose and the pain she felt almost overpowered her.

"Then again it's no surprise..."

In no time he'd reached out his hand grabbing Sakura at her collar and set her back on her feet, close to his side.

"...if _you_ had to heal her."

The cool, patronizing voice rang in her ears. She felt his grip only too well, the hand, that been wrapped around her sleeve, not making any move to let go of her. Sakura's gaze fell into stiffness. Might she only be dreaming? The collapsed woman on the ground, _Karin_, bathing in blood, with an expression in her eyes, she won't be able to stand any longer. And Sasuke..  
No, it wasn't a dream. For that the thought of him just felt too real.

"Have you done this to her?", she asked in a broken voice. "Were you the one battered her like that?"  
The young man at her side kept silent. Karin spat blood. The wound on her chest hadn't been able to close completely.  
_So much blood_.  
_And no way to stop it.  
_She faced away from her, unable to endure the pitiable sight for one more second. Watching a human being passing by..she just couldn't bring herself to.

"Don't you want to release her from pain, Sakura?"

"..."

"I bet you want to.", he murmured. Before she even had the chance to open her mouth answering back she felt something smooth, sharp at her palm. A Kunai? Hesitantly clasping the haft she pulled the shiny weapon up to her side.

"Fine. Kill her with this."

She paused for a moment. Her still gaze focused the ground with her legs tightly pressed together and her head bowed down. Strands of pink hair covered her profile. She felt Sasuke beside her, felt the destructive aura surrounding him, _his killing intentions._

The hand still clutching the kunai slowly lowered down.

"What? You can't do it?", he asked seriously, though she could sense the barely perceptible sarcasm behind it.

She didn't respond.

"Haven't you told me that you would do anything for me just now? Even leaving Konoha and destroying it with me? How can I believe you, if you're already holding back from eliminating a stranger?" Raising his eyebrows he gave her profile a sharp, piercing glance.

"That is.." She took a deep breath, forcing her voice to keep a neutral tone, didn't make it. "..the alliance of blood I formed with you...isn't that proof enough? If you die I'll die with you. How much more loyalty may one single person offer you, Sasuke-kun?" Instead her voice was filled with emotion, bitterness, yet she didn't face him taking her feelings out on the ground.

"You avoided my question, Sakura.", he said coldly, narrowing his dark eyes into disfavor.  
"Having formed the alliance with me may show that you theoretically want it. However, theoretically wanting wouldn't lead me to anything. I want you to put your words into practice."

_Into practice. _How many people probably had to loose their lives for his power being put into practice? She only could assume it.

A weak cough broke the silence. Sakura's facial features appeared strangely haggard, when her eye fell on Karin who had to spit blood again. She suffered. Badly. If there wasn't anybody out here helping her soon, she would choke on her own blood.

"Well then.."Her emeralds widened as she felt a sudden breeze behind her. A sensation caused by his cold voice leaving shivers everywhere his breath was touching her. "Show me with your own hands how serious you are about me. Go and kill her."

* * *

_ "There comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page and closing the book."_

* * *

Finished.  
I hope it was endurable, I am no native speaker so that the chapters aren't that long since I spend a hard time on writing my text and translating it afterwards. It would be a big help if someone beta-read for me, preferable Germans who're living in America or England xD

"J'ecris" already told me she would be willing to help me yet I'd feel bad about choosing her as I didn't officially ask around first;)

This story is going to be pretty extreme and deep. I'll try as much as I can portraying sasuke's psychiatric side and sakura having to deal with it. I already have the whole plot kept in mind and I can tell you that I try creating something original.

ReadYa...(hopefully^^)

Lucy


End file.
